


A Poker Game of Trust & Friendship

by wanderlustlover



Category: X-Men (comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-19
Updated: 2009-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:05:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderlustlover/pseuds/wanderlustlover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The continuing tales from 'Strangers in the Dark.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Poker Game of Trust & Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Community: Fanfic 100  
> Prompt: Orange
> 
> Author's Notes: Vague mentions to the Phalanx, set during reunification

A faint yawn escaped her lips as she pulled her low back sandals onto her feet; sitting on the bench in the locker room. 7am-cheer practice was ridiculous -- in retrospect -- to sleeping. She stood up walking to the sinks and splashed water on her face. She looked at her hands now that they were wet, faintly sad to forlorn expression dusts over her exquisite features.

(It's been two weeks now; do you think about me at all, I wonder?)

Again Jeanie kicked off the sandals and walked barefoot to the sinks. Of course all it had been put off as some kind of kidnapping and black out. Everyone in town knew within two days of kidnapping because of newspapers and gossip and she was getting sick of people; their gifts and their sympathy. The doctors told her her memory would return soon and then she should tell her parents and the police what happened; but she did know. She knew exactly what had happened to her. It had never left her in any so far existing moment and she would never tell. She couldn't and wouldn't betray him. Why?

**Cccccrrrreeeeeeeekkkkk**

What was that??? Jean turned around in a fluid motion without a sound on the balls of her feet. She'd learned small things from her time with Remy. She was quieter in ways outwardly and lot quieter inside. If her mind ever could stay quiet. She imitated some of it during and found herself alive because of them. She studied the room. Not a trace of anyone that she could see...or feel as far as she thought. But then her powers where finicky it seemed always.

No one. It was her imagination, but she seriously doubted. Maybe it was just the building. It WAS old and constantly the ground under it shifted, she rationalized to herself and went back to the mirror for a moment; brushing her hair slowly and then clipped in two sparkly deep green butterfly barrettes.

Jean walked back to the bench. Where was she? She dropped the brush the open area of the small blue backpack. Oh, yes, going over again why she was being loyal to a man she'd known less than 5 days all together. It'd begun a long while back when he'd saved her from the cops and the framing, but earlier than that even with her spotting of him at her teams footballs game and at her school.

She'd figured out within her own mind he was involved in all this somehow, but he'd never said why and she hadn't wheedled it out. He'd saved her life; once, twice. Over and over and yet had never asked anything of her. He had his own motives, somewhere along the way she'd become entwined in those for a few days; but she'd never figured out to any idea or point what they were.


End file.
